Saint Ninjinian III
Saint Ninjinian III is the third (duh) Saint in the Ninjinian Family. He is one of the most important saints, and is one of the two that is still alive. He is well known for doing great causes for his former-country, PreTerra, but now serves UnitedTerra along with his great-great-grandson, Ninjinian. He had a major role in the Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War, though he had declined to participate in the war, but was included. Background The penguin was born on December, 18th, 1942 in PreTerra, during a war when the country was starting to collapse. Nobody was handling the country anymore, and soon many groups of penguins started conquering parts of the land. By the age of 9 in 1952, he was being trained to become a solider and to battle the groups of penguins that conquered land. Then when he was 15 in 1957, he was an elite solider of theirs, and helped his country a lot, and soon got lot of land back. It all went wrong though in 1983, 40 years old. Saint Ninj was getting elderly, but still had strength in him, but he didn't have enough to stop PreTerra from collapsing. In 1984, on November 16, he was crowned a Saint. A month later, PreTerra was no more. The Saint had no home after the collapse of his country. He roamed no-where for years. After, he found Ninjinian's parents in 1992, when he was 50. A day before Ninjinian hatched, he was told to look after the egg, while his parent's left. The next day, Ninjinian hatched, but he knew he couldn't handle him, so he left him. The saint found a deserted igloo, and stayed there, which had food. Ninjinian, though, roamed in blizzards with his little brother, Baby N.. He found his great-great grandfathers igloo. Saint Ninj the third regretted ever leaving him, and raised Ninjinian until he left. The saint changed his name to Ninjarachness Titan-Smith, but kept his Saint title. He is currently a ninja master, leaving his sainthood behind to focus on his Ninja skills. Penguins say that he could become a Martial arts expert. Though he is 65 years old, he is capable of many marital arts & ninja skills. Living in UnitedTerra, New Club Penguin, he is a known idol to all, and even though after his accident & using a walking stick, his Martial Arts still don't stop him, even though he is very elderly. Involvement During a lesson of Martial arts, while he was practicing, he was on a very tall & high building Terrance. On a very hot summer day, and by that it was very, very hot. Ninjarachness was about to do a backflip, but he flipped to far off the balcony, and plundered down. He fell in a very hot lake, almost burning him. To this day he still has the bruises & cuts, which still hurt. Trivia * He could become the next Marital arts master. * Is the great-great grandfather of Ninjinian, Baby N. & DJ Crow See also * Ninjinian * Saint Ninjinian I * UnitedTerra * DJ Crow * Baby N. Category:penguins Category:characters Category:Elders